Businesses recognize the commercial value of their data and seek reliable, cost-effective ways to protect the information stored on their computer networks while minimizing impact on productivity. A company might back up critical computing systems such as databases, file servers, web servers, virtual machines, and so on as part of a schedule or on demand. Enterprises increasingly view their stored data as a valuable asset and look for solutions that leverage their data. Solutions are needed for ensuring the integrity and viability of backed up data for use in disaster recovery, for testing and debugging, and more generally, for access from anywhere at any time.